Away of you EdwardXBella
by Cassii-x
Summary: Edward decide dejar a Bella temiendo causarle más daño, pero descubre que su fuerza de voluntad es debil y necesita de su hermosa Bella...
1. Adiós

**Capitulo I "Adiós"**

**Edward POV**

... Dejé a Bella atrás, traicionando todos mis sentimientos, dejando con ella la esperanza de verla reír otra vez, pero era lo mejor, lo mejor para ella, no podía permitirme siquiera el exponerla aún más a todo el peligro que mi existencia significaba para ella.

Toda mi familia se había ido ya, yo quedé atrás para poderme despedir de ella, de mi amada... pero, ¿Cómo fue posible que me creyera así nada más? le dije tantas veces que la amaba, la quería y ahora, ante esta mentira, ante simples palabras con el tono de voz correcto y el semblante frio ella había creído esas blasfemias... decir que no la quería, era eso... una gran blasfemia.

Dudé... dudé en volver por donde vine e ir a su encuentro, estrecharla entre mis brazos, susurrarle que no me creyera, que era una mentira, que la amaba ahora más que antes, pero la determinación de no hacerle daño, de dejarla vivir su vida humana, fue más fuerte, ella merecía estar con alguien que no fuera un peligro, que fuera seguro... yo podía matarla al primer descuido y eso no me lo permitiría... ella debía ser feliz y lo sería si yo no estaba consigo, de eso estaba seguro, aunque me quemara en carne viva, permanecería alejado para que al fin su felicidad fuera completa, No me importaba con quien fuera... Newton, Tyler o ese amigo suyo... Jacob, solo quería que no corriera más peligro...

Tomé el camino a casa y entré una vez más por aquella puerta, la vi detenidamente una última vez; El piano, mi piano en el que había disfrutado tantas veces componiendo música, me senté en el taburete, abrí retiré la cubierta y toqué por un momento, quizá cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo volviese a hacer.

Dejé que mis manos fueran solas por las teclas primeramente haciendo sonar una por una y luego... luego, aquella melodía que compuse para Bella. El sonido de aquella melodía solo hacia crecer en fuera su recuerdo y podía sentirla a mi lado, como cuando estábamos en su alcoba y se dormía serenamente entre mis brazos, todas las oportunidades en que la tararé para ella... abruptamente dejé de interpretarla, volví, baje la cubierta y me puse de pie para encaminarme hacia la escalera, subí por ella lentamente, mirando hacia los sillones de vez en vez... todo estaba lleno de su presencia, volví a mirar adelante y asé por todas las puertas dejando atrás la gran cruz, la oficina de Carlisle hasta llegar a frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

Tan melancólico como estaba, me costó un poco de trabajo, por primera vez ese cuarto no me parecía agradable, mucho menos cómodo... el sillón me hizo recordar tantas cosas, como todo... todo en estos momentos y hasta siempre seria Bella... Sus ojos color chocolate, sus labios... aquel labio superior débilmente más carnoso que el inferior, su piel, el rubor de sus mejillas, su aroma floral de lavanda y fresas, su cabello, su cuerpo, mi Bella...

No aguanté demasiado ahí adentro, tuve que salir rápidamente del lugar o comenzaría literalmente a ahogarme.

Volví a bajar las escaleras, lenta y pesadamente, si pudiese llorar se que este sería el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero no podía... llegué calmadamente al recibidor y eché una mirada fugaz antes de tomar rumbo a la puerta y salir de la casa, cuando saliera de ahí, ya no habría regreso aparente por mucho tiempo...

Abrí la puerta y me quedé en el umbral de la entrada, suspiré profundamente y salí, cerrando a mi espalda la pesada puerta... decidido a dejar la ciudad y dejándola atrás, para no retornar, dejando atrás su gris paisaje así como a la única persona que amaba, con la única esperanza de que tuviera la vida tranquila que merecía...


	2. Letargo

**Capítulo II "Letargo."**

**Bella POV**

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que Sam me encontró en el bosque…?

Pues aunque no lo quisiera tenia demasiada conciencia del tiempo… 4 meses.

Meses en que sentía que mi vida había perdido todo sentido, y así era él se marchó diciéndome que ya no sentía nada por mi ¿por qué no lo vi venir?

Había roto todos mis discos de música, había arrancado el estéreo de mi automóvil, ya no oía música, no miraba la tele, en realidad jamás lo eh hecho, pero ya no puedo estar en una habitación donde se encuentre una T.V encendida. Todo era recordarlo, ¿Cómo seguir?

A estas alturas mi vida era un caos, ya no hablaba con mis compañeros y amigos de instituto, solo respondía cuando me preguntaban algo y luego volvía a mi silencio habitual, comía pero solo era porque Charlie me lo "pedía", en realidad no me interesaba nada… En una oportunidad habiendo evaluado sus opciones, Charlie habría pedido a Reené que viniese a por mí, Pensando que si ella me llevaba consigo a un lugar con más luz, sol y lejos volvería a ser la que era antes, pero no era así, nunca más lo sería, él se había ido y con el se marchó toda mi alma, el sentido de mi vida… Cuando entraron a mi cuarto, Reené buscó mi maleta, lo habían decidido, me llevaría lejos… La sola idea me hizo sentir colérica, reaccioné como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, hice berrinche, pataleé, aventé mis vestidos por toda la pieza gritando decidida de que no me iría de aquí ¿Qué demonios me arraigaba aquí? No lo entendía ¿Tenia acaso el vano ideal de que él vendría arrepentido y todo sería como antes? mi vida recobraría su sentido, mi cuerpo volvería a tener su alma y podría sentir mi corazón latir sin dolor…

Seguí con mi pataleta, gritando por mi pieza mientras tiraba mi ropa, lloré como nunca, ni Charlie, mucho menos Reené me habían visto hacer semejante escándalo jamás, veía sus rostros hasta que me calmé y ahora solo lloraba desolada y perdida y ellos salieron de la habitación a mi petición, Me tumbe boca abajo en la cama y seguí llorando hasta que me venció el cansancio.

Con un nuevo día por delante, desperté como a eso de las 5 de la madrugada, comenzaba a verse el gris del cielo. Mi habitación incrementaba el vacio en mi corazón, ya no sentía latir el corazón, no como antes, ya no respiraba en profundidad debido a que me faltaba su esencia dulce para poder hacerlo y no sentir que moría ahogada. Como no pude seguir durmiendo, me levanté de la cama y en la oscuridad me senté en la cama, pensando en que este día sábado seria eterno… entonces, recordé que podía ir a La Push, a ver a Jacob, este tiempo no llevábamos muy bien, éramos grandes amigos y eso me encantaba, el me hacia reír y me era agradable estar con él, porque con su compañía dejaba atrás, aunque solo fuese temporal el recuerdo de Edward.

Así que aguardé pacientemente a que Charlie se levantara y salí a ducharme, me tomé mi tiempo, masajeándome.

Y salí de la ducha y me miré en el espejo, cepillé mi cabello, mis dientes y me sequé; Pasé a mi pieza un vez más mientras sentía un "adiós" de Charlie desde el primer piso, cerré la puerta y me comencé a vestir, mi mente divagaba en todo lo ocurrido hace un mes, el vacio en mi pecho dolía, pero una pequeña sonrisa se presentó en mi rostro al recordar que estaría con Jacob como otros días y me reiría y volvería a sentir que tenia vida.

Cuando llegué a La Push, Jacob me estaba esperando, por lo que pude ver… estaba mirando por la ventana y como siempre salió deprisa y me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aire al momento que puse los pies en la tierra, me reía con eso, mi amigo Jacob era muy cálido y eso era agradable.


	3. Rastreo

**Capítulo III "Rastreo"**

... Meses atrás, pude percibir el aroma de un inmortal, el aroma me era tan familiar que hizo que remembrara a los 3 nómades de antaño, aquel hombre que disfrutaba la caza tanto como para no vivir sin ella, James... solo pronunciar su nombre hacia que enfureciera, ardía de solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de cumplir su cometido... grr!

Comencé a seguirle, Victoria... sin duda alguna este era su esencia... ¿seguía cerca acaso? si era así, debía destruirla y con ella hacer desaparecer todo indicio de peligro antes de marchar debía como último obsequio a Bella la seguridad de no ser atacada por esta sedienta mujer. Fue así, como empecé a jugar al rastreador, que tal se me daba ese oficio, ni yo lo sabia, pero me resultaba más importante borrar cualquier indicio de esta presencia, así que comencé a dejarme llevar por los instintos, dejé a mi olfato guiar mis instintos mientras corría siguiendo su débil y otras veces fuerte hedor... Nunca simbolizó una gran amenaza, pero ya no le permitiría seguir con vida, yo maté a su amado y ella ahora quizá ella querría tomar venganza, ¡no se lo permitiría!

Salí de Washington siguiendo su pista, era clara y predecible, viajé velozmente por los prados libres de humanos o en algunos casos con escasa población y/o presencia de estos, cazaba todos los días para mantenerme fuerte, tardando lo menos posible en alimentarme para evitar mayor ventaja por parte de de ella, mi determinación era más y más fuerte, pero aún así, no me servía de distracción, no era capaz de dejarla de anhelar, dejar de pensar en mi Bella era algo que sencillamente no podría hacer jamás... Bella, por ella era esto.

Y seguí miles de kilómetros hasta llegar a Oregon, donde por un momento el rastro de mi presa se había acentuado, me pareció muy bueno, claro.

Miserablemente mi ser se llenó de algo vano similar a la esperanza y le seguí... pero ¡Demonios! le perdí en Portland no lo podía creer, ¡vaya rastreador más malo!

Vagando ahora sin más, terminé por salir del estado encontrándome en las montañas y decidí cazar, me "entretuve" con un puma, y luego seguí mi andar raudo esperando poder reencontrar un rastro de aquella mujer.

Estuve dos días enteros en esas montañas, inquieto pensando en que hacer hasta que decidí al final seguir y una vez retomado camino y casi llegando a California retomé sorpresivamente aquel rastro, estaba fresco o eso es lo que yo creía... si que sabía esa mujer como huir, ahora entiendo a que se refería James con sus pensamientos, me era todo tan claro ahora... James no sentía nada más por ella que la necesidad de tenerla consigo por su gran talento para escapar, Pronto se reunirían en el infierno, de eso me encargaba yo.

Pasaba lo más cerca posible por llanuras y territorios distantes, para que así también pudiese serme más fácil el encontrar fauna. En varias oportunidades perdía el rastro y en volverle a retomar me demoraba algunos días, y esos días me sumía en mis pensamientos, el dolor me 

consumía de tal modo, sentía la agonía, la soledad que por primera vez se me hacia eterna, entonces recordando que tenia el celular, llamé a Carlisle, para así poder saber a ciencia cierta donde estaban y a su vez decirles que estaba bien…

¿Edward…? La voz de Carlisle era seria, pero aún entre aquel tono de voz se vio reflejada la preocupación

Así es… ¿cómo van por allá, están con los Denalí? Traté de fingir interés, era bueno mintiendo, pero en esta oportunidad ni a mi mismo me logré convencer, estaba sumido en tal grado de tristeza que ya no surtía efecto jugar con la carta del engaño...

Jasper Y Alice están en Cornell él dijo que quería estudiar filosofía, Rosalie y Emmet se fueron de luna de miel a África, y Esme está participando de la restauración de una serie de monumentos del siglo XVII… Ella te extraña con locura…

Lo sé, yo también la extraño. Dale mis cariños…

Edward, ¿dónde estás?

Estoy bien, no te preocupes… prometo ponerme en contacto de vez en cuando Mi voz seguía sin engañar a nadie, pero Carlisle se hizo el desentendido…

Está bien… solo, ten cuidado. Ya sabes donde encontrarnos.

Gracias, Hasta pronto.

Desconecté el móvil en cuanto la llamada finalizó y lo dejé en mi bolsillo, no me importaba quien llamase pero la hora y el día lo tenia muy presente.

Luego de todo aquello estando en Phoenix, me rodeó un extraño sentimiento de melancolía, de rabia, tantos sentimientos humanos… Era un deja vú, hace varios meses atrás había estado aquí, salvándole a penas la vida a ella… La ira me llenó, pero seguí avanzando, era todo lo que podía hacer. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que estaba en la ciudad… ¿1 mes? Yo seguía aquí, el rastreo se me daba fatal… pero algo me hizo seguir, hasta que al fin varios días después llegué a los bosques que rodeaban Santa Fe, sentía vagamente su rastro, pero nada era seguro, seguía en la maldita monotonía de "cazar, beber, correr" No había nada más en mi vida, todo había perdido sentido, Todo. Durante esa misma tarde llegué a Clouis, a la frontera con Texas, donde por un momento creí que la había encontrado al fin, así que avancé por los prados aguardando por verla y por fin quitarla del mapa de la vida de mi amada.


	4. Recuerdos

**Capítulo IV "Recuerdos"**

**Edward POV**

Estaba más que claro, no pasaba día sin que la pensara… mi Bella, ella debía estar viviendo su vida en Forks, Charlie no la dejaría caer, ¿Qué pensaría él? De seguro me detestaba, como todas las personas que la querían a ella.

Mientras mis pensamientos volaban hacia Forks mi cuerpo, como la cascara vacía que es deambulaba adentrándose a Texas, por l parte del desierto y podía ver la fauna típica de esos lugares… los coyotes, pequeños zorros, todos corrían al sentir mi esencia y no los culpaba, aunque esta vez no quería cazar, ninguno de esos pequeños animales me satisfacían siquiera, nunca ningún animal había logrado llenar aquella sed con totalidad, pero… Pero solo por ella lograba desaparecer mi deseo de sangre humana, así transcurrió otro día mientras yo vagabundeaba por el desierto, me sentía sin más motivación alguna que el seguir a esa vampiresa, pero el ánimo en mi no era el mejor, estaba furibundo, desmotivado… estaba perdido en el desierto, me había dado cuenta de que no podía encontrar a aquella inmortal.

**Bella POV**

… En uno de los tantos momentos que estaba con Jacob, volví a probar el ponerme en riesgo solo para oír su aterciopelada voz, desde aquella vez a la salida del cine eh estado planeando mil formas para volver a escucharle, todo el dolor se iba cuando su voz llegaba a mi, aletargaba mi dolor y aunque luego, por las noches éste volviese, no me importaba… todo era grandioso cuando su delicada y elegante voz llegaba a mi cabeza.

Jacob no sospechaba nada, y eso de algún modo me calmaba, ¿qué pensaría mi mejor amigo si le dijese que arriesgo mi existencia por oírle a él? A ese "él" que se había ido para proteger la vida que yo me empeñaba arriesgar solo por el placer de sentirle cerca… Claro, había ganado unas cuantas buenas cicatrices e idas extras de visita al hospital, pero Charlie se había tragado todas y cada una de mis excusas, como caídas en el garaje de Jacob, tropezones en excursiones, como poseía dos pies izquierdos, papá no se extrañaba de mis "accidentes casuales"

Ahora con Jacob estábamos mejorando las motos, o bueno, él lo hacia y me enseñaba con mucha paciencia, socorriéndome como tantas veces del peligro.

**Edward POV **

Había vuelto a correr, luego de una estancia obligatoria de tres días largos en Texas, estaba corriendo nuevamente por Centro América, el rastro de la presa ahora era fresco, nuevamente su aroma inundaba mi nariz… Ya lo sabía, era un pésimo rastreador ¿Cómo lo hacia James? O como le hacia el rastreador de los Volturi, Demetri? Debía pedir clases con urgencia, era patético.

Entrada la noche, me senté en el césped, estaba melancólico, extrañaba a Bella más que nunca, me llenaba de celos el pensar que ese chico Newton al que tanto detestaba estuviese cerca de ella como "algo más"… Yo había dejado libre el camino, pero aún así, sentía deseos de gruñir, me inundaba la ira, pero por sobre todo el dolor… terminé recostado, acurrucado abrazando mis rodillas mientras soñaba despierto con ella, todo lo que hacia era por ella, Bella, mi hermosa niña, las memorias de la primera vez que me posé en su ventana y oí mi nombre de sus labios, cuando empecé a entender cuanto le amaba, la primera vez que le acaricié y sentí el calor de sus mejillas y cuerpo, nuestro primer beso, cuando la arrullaba con su nana… "Bella, Te Amo" mis labios lo dijeron tan claramente, mi voz se fundió en un sollozo apagado, no podía sollozar ni llorar, eso lo sabia bien, pero en estos momentos sentía que lloraba y no podía más, me dolía el inerte corazón que había en mi, mis ojos se oscurecieron y se clavaron en el cielo "Tengo que volver" Esa frase tan llena de determinación rompió vanamente el hilo de mis pensamientos… tenia que volver, así era, debía hacerlo, pararme una vez más en su ventana y pedirle, suplicarle si era necesario el que me dejara volver con ella.

Entonces, en un nuevo impulso de determinación me puse de pie y comencé a correr en dirección al aroma cálido y pulsante de un Jaguar, corrí como tantas otras veces, pero ya no me provocaba placer alguno, estaba… muerto, era la palabra correcta, Muerto.

**Bella POV**

En una de las tantas e innumerables salidas con Jacob, habíamos visto a Sam y a los demás practicar salto de acantilado, se veía tan adrenálinico, excitante… Perfecto, esa era la palabra, era ideal para lograr hacer que la voz de terciopelo y miel de mi Romeo ausente viniese a mi, esto implicaba gran peligro y era lo ideal para que él me hiciese sentir que aún me cuidaba, así que un día, escapando de Jacob, me dirigí a aquel acantilado donde habíamos visto a la manada saltar y me quité los zapatos y con sumo cuidado subí a la parte más alta y desde ahí empecé a dejarme llevar mientras contemplaba el embravecido mar, dejando espacio para que en mi mente llegaran una por una las palabras de su dulce voz… Pronto la escucharía y el dolor remitiría… Mi corazón, latía expectante, ansioso…

_Bella._

Sonreí y exhalé el aire.

_¿Si?_ No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos.

_No lo hagas, -_me suplicó.

_Querías que fuera humana,- le recordé.- Bueno, pues mírame._

_Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

_Es la única forma de que estés conmigo._

_Por favor. -_Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si aquél fuera ya el segundo salto del día.

Me puse de puntillas.

_¡No, Bella!- _Ahoraestaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa...

Sonreí, levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alcé el rostro hacia la lluvia. Pero tenía demasiado arraigados los cursillos de natación en la piscina pública: la primera vez, salta con los pies por delante. Me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso...

... y me tiré del acantilado.


	5. Malas Noticias

**Capítulo V "Las malas noticias, aunque equivocadas siempre son las primeras en llegar…"**

**Bella POV**

Lo último que recuerdo es que Jake estaba reanimándome, había jalado de mí y me sacó del agua, durante el camino a casa mi mente seguía ahogada, no presté atención a nada mientras Jacob me llevaba de vuelta a Forks. Cuando apagó el motor, vi que estábamos frente a mi casa y solamente ahí mi mente volvió a reaccionar. Con suma facilidad me tomó en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos y me llevó hasta la entrada de la casa, en movimientos torpes por el aturdimiento, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, Tan fácil como cargar una bolsa con comida él subió las escaleras con migo a cuestas y me llevó hasta mi habitación, dondé me depositó sobre la cama, no dudé y me acurruqué un instante y balbuceé unas palabras para Jake…

**Perdóname Jake…**

**Tranquila **– Posó su ardiente mano sobre mi frente y me obsequió una sonrisa consoladora…

La garganta comenzara a matarme, me sentía sucia, el exceso de sal estaba pasándome la cuenta, me dolían mucho los ojos, pero decididamente me puse de pie, abrí la puerta y le pedí a Jacob que me dejase sola un momento, explicándole previamente lo que me proponía hacer, le dije que me esperara abajo y le prometí no tardar, el entendió y salió de la alcoba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, entonces fui a mi armario a por una toalla, una muda de ropa limpia y me pasé al baño, me duché con agua tibia limpiando de la sal mi cabello y cuerpo, se sentía bien cada vez que masajeaba con Shampoo mi cabello y con jabón mi cuerpo… La garganta me seguía matando, tenía tanta sed y, entonces los vagos recuerdos de mi salto llegaron, aquellas llamas ondulantes sobre el agua, me sentí estremecer, pero… luego el recuerdo de la voz de Edward llegaron a mí, ¿Qué me importaba todo lo demás? Si me dolía o no… su voz de terciopelo-miel-y-luna me había llenado.

Estaba completa en esos momentos. Cuando salí de mi letargo temporal, pude ver por lo arrugado de mi piel que ya era momento de salirme de la ducha y corté el agua, sequé mi cuerpo y lo envolví con la misma toalla, dirigiéndome hacia el espejo del baño en donde me contemplé un momento mientras desenredaba mi cabello, cepillé también mis dientes y volviendo a ordenar todo, y dejando la ropa sucia dentro de la cesta de ropa, coloqué sobre mi cuerpo la muda de ropa y salí del cuarto de baño.

Cuando me disponía a poner los pies en los escalones para empezar a bajar, se oyeron en la puerta de la entrada unos rítmicos golpeteos y un gruñido de Jacob, mi corazón inerte latía ante la expectación y bajé corriendo las escaleras para abrir, pero Jake ya estaba allí y abrió… mi mandíbula cayó… era, Alice, sin más, sin duda alguna me arrojé a sus brazos…

**Oh, Alice!!** –Chillé emocionada mientras la abrazaba y ella correspondía sorprendida…

**¡Bella! ¿Estás… viva?** –Parecía confundida.

**¡Claro que lo estoy!** –volví a chillar algo confundida y molesta por su pregunta, pero tomó pocos latidos de corazón razonar y darme cuenta de lo que habría pensado…

**¡Oh, demonios!** –Maldije- ¿Me viste saltar?

**Si… y pensé que te habías suicidado….**

**Claro que no…** - En ese momento un carraspeo ronco interrumpió la charla.

**Ehem!**

**Jake… oh, Jake…** -No supe que más decir, sabía que a él no le agradaban los Cullen.

**¿Quién es tú amigo, Bells? **– El tono de voz de Alice era poco amigable, su nariz estaba arrugada, creía entender el porqué, mirando a Jacob noté que para él también era desagradable.

**Él es Jacob Black… Ella es Alice Cullen** – Hice el respectivo movimiento de manos antes las presentaciones, pero ninguno pareció notarlo… se miraban mutuamente de forma "amarga"

**¡Me voy! **– Anunció Jake, pasando por mi lado y empujando a Alice cuando salía.

**Más cuidado, ¡Chucho! **–Gruñó Alice haciéndose a un lado.

**Nos vemos…** -Jake se fue sin poder hacer yo más nada, Alice me había empujado dentro de casa y comenzó el interrogatorio.

**¿Cómo es eso de que no trataste de suicidarte? ¿Por qué saltaste?**

**Solo lo hice por imitar a unos amigos**

**¡Debí suponerlo! Esto es bueno, no te suicidaste, pero… viajé de Denalí y… les dije a todos lo que había visto…**

**¿Qué? ¿Lo sabe Edward? **– dije su nombre por acto reflejo…

**Sí, pero ya le eh dejado un mensaje en su celular… no contesta las llamadas, se comunica con Carlisle cada dos meses, pero le dejé un mensaje en su móvil.**

**Ya veo - **¿Por qué me sentía triste? Tenía razones… Jacob se había ido molesto, ¿pero era acaso que esperaba que con Alice llegara él? Aún lo esperaba, aún lo amaba… Aún quería buscarlo, quería estar con él de eso no había más duda… Aguardaba su regreso, por nulas que fueran las posibilidades.

Edward POV

Perdido en Sud-América, ¡Ja! Esto era lo último que había necesitado para sentirme patético, era como ya lo había dicho para mi mismo muchas veces "Un rastreador del asco" ni llamarme rastreador podía, no servía, Perdí su rastro y hasta ahora comenzaba a preguntarme si había captado correctamente su asqueroso efluvio… Caí tan fácil, una trampa ¡Argh! Gruñí al cielo, y resonó mi ira como el rugir de un león, estaba más que furioso. Pateé una roca en el bosque y ésta se rompió no sin antes destrozar con su golpe seco un tronco de árbol de mediano grosor.

Me maldecía a mi mismo en mil y un improperios y aún así 1000 años no me bastarían para quedar satisfecho, pero mi profunda ira hacia mi mismo fue aplacada por una tristeza tan grande… Había llamado a Carlisle para como era ya costumbre cada pocos meses dar noticias, (aunque sin lujo de detalle) y recibir de ellos… Rose fue quién me contestó esta vez y el mundo que ya estaba abajo para mi, descendió hasta los infiernos al enterarme de que… Bella… Bella estaba… muerta… Muerta.

La última palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, Alice había visto que Bella saltaba de un acantilado y ahí desaparecía… No lo podía creer, no quise seguir hablando y corté la llamada y desconecté el móvil… Caí de rodillas, mi rostro se deformó por la pena, la sorpresa, la ira y otros tantos sentimientos que emergieron con aquella noticia…

¡¡Nooo!! Yo, que había dejado a Bella para que fuera humana, para que viviera y ella me lo había prometido, viviría… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No estaba Charlie con ella? ¿Y Reneé? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Por qué? Mi mente en ese entonces se llenó de preguntas sin respuesta y las que posiblemente las tenían carecían de fundamento suficiente, divagaba en mi dolor.

Iba a regresar, estaba decidido, le iba a pedir que me dejara volver a ella ¿y ahora?

Y ahora que ella estaba… ¿Muerta? La sola palabra me hacia estremecer, dolía como nunca… ¿ahora a quien iba a abrazar?, ¿dónde se había ido el rubor de sus mejillas…?

… Desde que había recibido la noticia, habían ya transcurrido dos días y yo estaba sumergido en un infierno mental y sentimental, acurrucado como otras tantas oportunidades pensándola, pero ahora mi mente no dejaba de ver su piel pálida, sus ojos cerrados… ¡No quería! Estaba planeando una forma de ir a reunirme con Bella…

"_**Un mundo sin ti no me interesa" **_– Llegaron a mi esas palabras, ahora se hacían concretas, estaba viviendo en un mundo sin Bella… pero no duraría mucho, sabía que hacer y a quien recurrir, Los Vulturis… quien mejor que ellos. Tenía que hacerlo… un mundo carente de su sonrisa no era mundo para mí, no me importaba.

Pero no se la razón de por qué… Magia, o solo suerte pero mientras me ponía de pie, encendí el celular, como si hiciera la diferencia… pero llamaría una última vez a Carlisle, para darle mis cariños a él, que le diera un beso a Esme de parte mía, un abrazo a Emmet y a Jasper y Rosalie, una caricia o quizá un pellizco a mi duendecilla… pero sin revelar mis intenciones. Y, entonces un mensaje en el buzón de voz desmoronó todos mis planes y el silencioso corazón de mi pecho se estremeció…era Alice…

-_**"Edward, ¡Bella sigue viva! Estoy con ella ahora en Forks, por favor créeme, ella está bien, solo practicaba salto en acantilado… estúpido, ¿no? Pero por favor, cree en mi, lo que vi no fue cierto, la eh regañado… perdóname… "- **_Fin del mensaje-

Inhale profundamente, aunque no lo necesitaba, se sentía bien… Sonreí, sonreí como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho y lo decidí, volvería ahora para pedirle una nueva oportunidad, no aguantaba más, debía regresar y pedirle a ella aunque fuera en vano que me dejara quedar con ella, a su lado, volverla a besar, verla sonrojar, hacerla mía… Ya no aguardaría más… Si era necesario, me arrodillaría y suplicaría por una oportunidad de reconquistar su amor… _**"Edward, Ya no más demora"**_ – me dije a mi mismo, antes de volver hacia el norte y empezar a correr.


	6. Vuelve a mí

**Capítulo VI: "Vuelve a mí"**

**Edward POV**

... Parecía una obsoleta máquina, mi velocidad vampírica no me bastaba, quería correr y correr, rápido y más aún, ya quería estar en Forks, moría por llegar y ponerme frente a Bella y pedir disculpas, iba a luchar… lucharía por ella, que me importaba si estaba con Newton, o con ese amigo suyo de La Push, aunque si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad lucharía y recuperaría a mi Bella.

Mucho, mucho tiempo iba ya desde que no la veía, pero mi ente me mostraba una imagen tan nítida de ella, el otro punto bueno, es que luego de tantos meses vería a Carlisle, a Esme… aunque me hacia a la idea de recibir un buen regaño por parte de mamá, como quería que eso ocurriese, me causaba risa, estaba lleno de dicha, vería a mis hermanos, los abrazaría… probablemente Alice me jugaría alguna treta, y yo la despeinaría… ¡Irradiaba felicidad!

Corría y corría y pasando por todos los lugares que recorrí y ya no me causaban el mismo desprecio, hasta había olvidado a Victoria.

Oh Dios, quería llegar pronto.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos con Alice conversando, sentadas en el sofá, ella me tenía abrazada y yo le contaba con lujo de detalle que había hecho estos meses. Y ella me contaba lo suyo.

Me había dado un sermón, uno de esos que hace meses no me daban, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en Edward y en como me hubiese gustado que el llegase a mi puerta. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice me interrumpió…

**¿Bella…?**

**Lo siento, estaba pensando en que preparar para cenar a mi padre** –mentí-

**Oh, claro y el nombre del platillo que prepararás para Charlie se llama Edward…**

No la podía engañar, ella era una de las personas que mejor me conocía.

**Alice… ¿Es normal que me duela?**

**Bella, aún lo amas**- Eso no fue una pregunta, fue una confirmación de un hecho que era más real que toda mi propia vida.

Guardé silencio un momento, pensando las cosas detenidamente… pero si, amaba a Edward más que antes, como nunca, era el amor de mi vida y lo sería por siempre…

**Si, le amo aún, lo amo demasiado…**

Me volvió a abrazar, y que bien se sentía eso, el abrazo reconfortante de un amigo, uno de los mejores amigos, hace tanto que no lo sentía.

Alice me apretó contra su cuerpo de mármol y éste se amoldó al mío. Acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando la frente en su hombro no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, la pena que tenia reprimida en mi desde hace tanto se había hecho presente.

**Edward POV**

La emoción me embargaba a cada zancada que daba, cada kilometro recorrido era un tiempo que se acortaba para ver a Bella. No quería perder un solo momento, no quería detenerme a cazar, no quería nada más que no fuese correr hacia ella, pero tenia que tener fuerza para alcanzar mayor velocidad, así que, en una reserva de California, decidí detenerme a cazar, hum… Opté por el animal que con su sangre me brindara mayor vitalidad, aunque como no logré decidir claramente debido a las ansias, mi mente solo tenia espacio para pensar en Bella, opté por un puma y un osezno… me sentí algo mal de acabar con el osezno, tan joven, pero no le di más vueltas y seguí mi camino, a paso raudo y veloz, Ella esperaba por mi desde hace ya muchos meses y este día ella me vería parado frente a su puerta, cual esclavo implora por su libertad.

Era de noche ya, pero sabía, gracias a mis cálculos que al medio día estaría en Forks y eso solo me hacía sentir ansioso, Para alejar o aminorar un poco los ansiosos deseos, tarareé para mi _Claire de Lune_ de _Debussy_ una y otra y otra vez, y en cada repetición aceleraba el ritmo, hasta desvirtuarla y transformarla en un tarareo sin sentido alguno.

Pero ya no podía más, una vez más, mí quieto corazón quiso saltar.

**Bella POV**

Cuando acabé de preparar la cena para papá, me lavé las manos y los trastos que había empleado en su preparación, Alice me miraba sentada en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa con gesto ido, pensativo… En un momento su mirada se puso en blanco, y supe por que ya lo había vivido antes que era una premonición.

**Alice… ¿Qué ves?**

Por supuesto, ella no me contestó, decidí dejarla en paz un momento, pero sin dejarla de mirar… así se me fueron 20 minutos completos esperando por una respuesta o reacción mínima que me permitiera saber que ya estaba consiente, hasta que de pronto Alice abrió sus ojos como si la hubiesen sacado de su mejor sueño y propinándome un casi infarto, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y con tono jovial recibió a Charlie, quien llegaba del trabajo.

**¡Charlie! **– Gritó Alice con sus brazos alzados y con tono de voz inocente.

**Alice, Alice Cullen ¿Eres tú?** – Habló en un chillido de sorpresa y su mandíbula cayó- **¡Por Dios!**

**Te ves muy bien** – Dijo ella encaminándose hacia fuera para recibir a Charlie con un abrazo.

**Qué sorpresa tan grata, chiquilla, va mucho tiempo desde que no te veía.** –Le correspondió el abrazo sin soltarla caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta yo aún estaba petrificada del susto pasado… ¿Acaso tanto rato sumida en si misma había sido para ver que únicamente venía Charlie?

**¿Bella?** – Preguntó papá rompiendo la emoción para mirarme con cara preocupada - **¿Pasa algo?**

**Eh, no, no es nada papá no te preocupes, ahora te sirvo la cena.**

**Gracias Bells** –contestó Charlie mientras colgaba en la percha el cinturón con su arma y su chaqueta. – **Alice querida, ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?**

**Claro **–Alice siempre tan alegre no dejó ver en su rostro algo que no fuera consentimiento. Aún me pregunto que ocurría con la comida que fingía comer.

**Charlie, mañana me llevaré a Bella al centro comercial, necesitamos un día de chicas, solas ella y yo **– Agregó ella mientras yo ponía en la mesa un plato para Charlie y uno para ella.

**Mmm…** - Charlie lo pensó un momento- ¿Bella?

**Si papá, es así, hemos quedado con Alice.** – Mentí y por primera vez me convencí a mi misma.

**Esta bien, pero se tienen que cuidar.**

**Claro Charlie, no te preocupes cuidaré a la señorita dos pies izquierdos** – Alice me guiñó un ojo, la fulminé con los ojos… yo aún no sabía porque había seguido su juego.

**Jajaja **– Una risotada ante el comentario de Alice fue lo último que Charlie dijo antes de empezar a comer, al parecer la cena estuvo sabrosa, por que no volvió a hablar. A mi no me pareció gracioso.

Cuando Charlie se fue a dormir, Alice y yo nos quedamos abajo tapadas por una sabana y recostadas sobre el sofá.

**Bella, duérmete…**

**Aún no** – Su orden me recordó a él.

**Duérmete ya, niña caprichosa, mañana nos espera un día muy intenso en el centro comercial **– Canturreó Alice.

**Ugh!** – Gemí – **En que momento decidí decir que si…**

**En el momento que viste mi encanto** – Me abrazo, estaba muy contenta, de seguro era por volver a comprar compulsivamente.

**Ugh.** –Fue lo máximo que logre decir antes de poner en blanco mis ojos.

**Bella, estoy muy contenta de que estés a salvo.**

**Alice…** -No pude articular más, la abracé con fuerza y ella me devolvió el apretón, más no pude hacer porque en cuanto bostecé y cerré mis ojos me quedé dormida abrazada a la duendecilla que tanto había extrañado.

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie y Alice platicaban en la cocina, no pude oírles claramente, porque el sueño aún me ganaba, pero logré escuchar algo sobre Edward… con su nombre continúe dormida hasta que Alice me despertó diciendo que ya era hora de marchar.

Salimos de casa a eso de las 10:30 a.m. rumbo a Port Angels… Estaban lloviendo chuzos de punta, pero aún así, Alice quiso salir a esa hora y sin importar más. Seguí sus órdenes, sin mayor reproche.

**Edward POV**

Washington, por fin… y ya quedaba menos, eran casi las 11 de la mañana, y mientras me adentraba en un bosque y volvía a salir varios kilómetros más allá, por el lado de la carretera, pude oír los pensamientos de personas que corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia, estaba lloviendo estrepitosamente, todo el mundo corría para resguardarse, yo, corría con el Anhelo de ver a mi niña preciosa, no me importaba nada más, aún si había sol yo seguiría corriendo sin darle valor a nada más que no fuera irme a reunir con ella.

Cuando iba pasando por un sector de la carretera que recordaba muy bien, decidí alterar mi trayectoria y retrasar solo un poco mi encuentro para poder ir a aquel claro, adentrándome en el bosque vi como los helechos, pequeñas ramas se movían con el estrepitoso viento, vi varias veces como los pequeños animales como ardillas y zorros corrían en cuanto me olían, que no temieran, ya estaba satisfecho y solo quería ir a recostarme en "nuestro" claro.

Estaba igual, resplandecía aún con aquella tormentosa lluvia y su césped se movía al son del viento, un espectáculo maravilloso para mi, un observador que admiraba su hermosura y ahí me quedé, tendido en el pasto, dejando que la lluvia me empapara, pegando mi camisa y pantalón húmedos a mi cuerpo, y permitiendo que el viento desordenara mi cabello, se sentía tan bien estar en "casa". En el lugar transcurrió gran parte del día, hasta que el hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz de los pensamientos de Alice _"Edward, ven a ver a Bella, nos vemos en la casa de Charlie". _Entonces entendiendo su mensaje e intenciones me puse de pie y fui finalmente a por Bella.

**Bella POV**

Todo un día comprando y gastando, tarjetas de crédito iban y venían… efectivo… mucho de el.

Zapatos, carteras, vestidos, un conjunto nuevo para mi, carteras y comida para llenar a un regimiento, aunque claro ese regimiento era yo… Maldita Alice.

**Bella, hoy fue un día genial **– Canturreó, como cada vez que estaba feliz.

**Genial para ti que no te cansas de comprar y caminar, ¡yo estoy rendida!**

**¡Vamos Bella, no seas quisquillosa!** – me rodó los ojos.

**Soy humana, ¡por dios! Yo si me canso**.

No me di ni cuenta de cuando habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie, Alice apagó el motor luego de aparcar al lado de un árbol y se bajó rápidamente tomando las cosas, de seguro para que no se mojaran, seguía lloviendo fuertemente.

Antes de que yo siquiera lograra abrir mi puerta, Alice había entrado a la casa y dejado los bolsos en la sala, me extrañaba tanta rapidez y apuro, _"Debe estar emocionada"_ Me dije a mi misma, pensando en ello, como la apasionaban las compras. Pero antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de casa Alice volvía a salir a velocidad casi vampírica con rumbo al auto, abrió la puerta del chofer y se subió, dando un giro a la llave lo encendió, El coche de Carlisle rugió silenciosamente y yo no entendía nada.

**Alice, ¿Qué haces?**

**Yo vuelvo más tarde, ahora en camino viene tu regalo y de seguro querrás estar a solas.**

¿Regalo? ¿A que se refería?

**Alice, ¡espera!**

**Hazte la difícil un poco, ¡no le des todo tan fácil**! – Fue lo que me gritó como último antes de poner en marcha el auto a toda prisa y yo me quedé sin entender una palabra de lo que había dicho. Pero en cuanto me di vuelta hacia aquel bosque que me causaba tanto dolor… Mi mente no lo podían creer, a unos metros de mí, estaba la ilusión más hermosa del mundo, una visión tan perfecta que mi corazón saltó y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

**Bella…** - La voz aterciopelada y dulce pronunciaba mi nombre con tanto cariño, me parecía tan perfecta su ilusión…

**Que hermosa ilusión** – dije sin más.

**No soy una Ilusión, Bella, mi amor… **

… - No podía ser real… Él no estaba ahí… ¿o si?

**Amor ** – Aquel ángel avanzó unos pasos más acortando la distancia.

**Edward…** - Por fin mi mente había logrado asimilar que la imagen perfecta de mi ángel no era una ilusión. Nos miramos un momento, estaba perdida en sus ojos dorados, el acortaba la distancia con cada paso, hasta llegar a quedar unos pocos centímetros. Ahora entendía la prisa de Alice, a que se refería con lo de regalo, ella había visto que Edward llegaba, lo había visto anoche…

_Tú que cubres el sol con un dedo  
Tú que pierdes paz al respirar  
Tú que prestas luz a la luna  
Antes de explotar  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí_

**Perdóname, fui un cobarde…** -Estaba tan cerca de mi, que sin importar el viento su aliento me llenaba los pulmones cada vez que inhalaba, era tan exquisito, miré hacia arriba para tener una vista completa de sus orbes doradas, la lluvia me empapó la cara en un instante.

**Has… has vuelto…** - estaba atontada, por culpa de su aliento mi mente no procesaba, solo podía sentir mi corazón latir desbocado, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y con su dedo pulgar acarició mi mejilla, trató de besarme, pero me aparté de él.

**Bella, yo…**

**Espera un momento** – mi mente se despejó - **¿por qué estás aquí?**

**Yo quiero volver, volver contigo.**

**¿Ahora?**

**Si, ahora y no alejarme más de ti…**

_Tú que escondes fe entre tu pelo  
Y que dudas como trigal  
Tú que sientes el cuerpo de acero  
Antes de explotar  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí_

**Solo regresaste porque Alice me vio saltando y me creíste muerta.** – Le acusé-

**No, no es…**- le interrumpí.

**Claro que lo es, si no hubiese sido por ese maldito salto de acantilado no hubieses vuelto** – me entristeció mi propia afirmación.

**Bella, déjame terminar de hablar. El accidente solo hizo apurar unos días mi regreso, yo ya pensaba volver.**

**Si, claro… eres un gran mentiroso y lo sabes, confías en que te creeré.**

**¡Tonta!** – Estaba molesto – **No entiendes que estos meses no eh podido dejarte de anhelar y soñarte despierto, te amo, te extrañaba…**

**Entonces ¿Por qué no regresaste antes? **– Le reclamé, casi se me quiebra la voz.

**Yo… no lo sé…**

**Mentiroso** – Me dolía, tenía deseos de llorar, pero ante él no pude más que mostrar rabia, lo esquivé un par de metros, pero él como di nada igualó mi paso y me detuvo.

**Bella, amor… Por favor, ¡créeme!** –Me suplicó, mirándome directo a los ojos, tomando con sus manos mi rostro y apegando su frente a la mía.

_Solo ven y vuelve  
A mi resplandor  
Que vive fósil en tu alma  
No quiero perdón  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí_

**Edward POV**

**¡Tonta!** – me había molestado – No **entiendes que estos meses no eh podido dejarte de anhelar y soñarte despierto, te amo, te extrañaba…**

**Entonces ¿Por qué no regresaste antes?**- Me preguntó con rabia en sus ojos chocolate, su voz parecía quebrarse.

**Yo… no lo sé…** - en verdad no entendía mi retraso, si tanto quería volver a ella, estúpido.

**Mentiroso** – Volvió a acusarme molesta, y me esquivó pasando por mi lado para irse hacia la casa, pero detuve su andar tomándola por el brazo.

**Bella, amor… Por favor, ¡créeme!** –Le supliqué otra vez, apegando mí frente a la suya y tomando su pequeño y mojado rostro entre mis manos, respirando su cálido aroma.

**Edward **– Rompió en sollozos, tapando el rostro con sus manos, yo la abracé con fuerza, pasando mis manos por su cintura, la atraje a mi cuerpo y hundí mi rostro en su cabello – **Como extrañaba tú aroma, como extrañaba tú frágil cuerpo, tú calidez, todo lo que eres… Me sentía celoso todo este tiempo, pensando que quizá otro te tendría en sus brazos, que otro te cobijaría… Tenia celos** –Admití- **de solo pensar que ya no fueras mía, de que mis manos ya no te podrían tocar, miedo a no ser el dueño de tu dulce corazón.**

**¿Po r qué no viniste antes a reclamarlo? Mi corazón es tuyo, y por siempre lo será, te dije muchas veces que yo jamás de los jamases amaría a otra persona que no fueras tú, ¡estúpido vampiro terco!** – Ahora si estaba llorando, caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas fundiéndose con el agua de lluvia, me golpeaba el pecho con sus puños, desatando su ira, me parecía adorable, me parecía que era lo más hermoso del mundo.

_Tú que sientes penas de acero  
Antes de explotar  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí  
Solo ven y vuelve  
A mi resplandor  
Que vive fósil en tu alma_

**Yo… Te… Te Amo** – Me dijo con la respiración entrecortada, entre golpes que descendían en fuerza hasta no ser más que simples toques, se había cansado…

**Bella…** -Dije en tono serio - **¿Puedo volver a estar contigo…? ¿Éste estúpido vampiro tiene alguna oportunidad más contigo?**

**¡Eres un tonto! La tienes, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, no, es más, te exijo que te quedes conmigo para siempre, que seas mío, que me ames como yo te amo y que no me vuelvas a dejar… Por favor** – Me suplicó lo último, ahora había apoyado su frente en mi pecho sin dudar un instante la volví a apretar contra mi cuerpo, amoldándome a cada curva de ella.

**Di que me amas…** -Pidió en un susurró.

**Eso no tienes que pedirlo, Bella… Yo Te amo, con todo mi ser, con mi corazón inerte, con mi cuerpo, con cada célula de mi frio cuerpo, cada neurona de mi cerebro te ama, te adoro, te quiero toda para mi y no habrá otra oportunidad en la que te vuelva a dejar.** –Le juré en susurros que solo iban para ella, que solo eran para mi niña.

_No quiero perdón  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí  
A mi resplandor  
Que vive fósil en tu alma  
No quiero perdón…  
_

Levanté su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos y contemplé su carita empapada, su cabello que estaba despeinado, aparté sus mechones de la cara y la vi cerrar los ojos, tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, como la amaba… y la besé, tan estrepitosamente, con pasión, Bella era mía desde ahora y para siempre, ella era la dueña de mi corazón, de mis sentidos, de mi cuerpo, que haga con migo lo que deseé, que haga de mi su esclavo... feliz lo aceptaría.

…_Solo ven y vuelve a mí  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí  
Solo ven y vuelve a mí_

_**Fin.**_

sniffsniff

Casi me puse a llorar con el fic, más con el tema que elegí, se llama **Vuelve a mi** del grupo de rock chileno, **Lucybell**, una de mis bandas favoritas 

Y bien, con esto llegamos al final de este fic, estoy trabajando en otros proyectos como Oneshot y esas cosas, **¡gracias a las lectoras!**


End file.
